Lobo herido
by Chicasinmiedo
Summary: Tras una discusión con Joel, Ellie sale del condado de Jackson para aclarar sus ideas, lo que ocasionará todo tipo de consecuencias y sentimientos.


**_The Last Of Us no es de mi propiedad. Pertenece a Naughty Dog y/o a Neil Druckmann. _**

**¡Hola a todos! Hoy os quería presentar mi primer fanfic de este maravilloso videojuego que tanto amamos. Este one-short surgió como una idea cuando se nos presentó el tráiler de State of Play. Una idea que quería sacármela de la cabeza, por lo tanto…**

**Advertencia: Este fanfic contiene spoilers del primer título y de su DLC. Si no los has jugado, no sé qué haces aquí. Consigue una copia del juego, pídele prestada la consola a algún amigo o ve el gameplay de un youtuber que sepa comentar bien mientras juega. ¡Conoce su universo y sus personajes!**

**Como se ha dicho anteriormente, habrá menciones del tráiler que se mostró a finales de septiembre, así como otras del tráiler de la E3 2018.**

**PEGI 16: Habrá escenas de violencia, no tan explícitas como en el juego, pero sí en algunos momentos, lenguaje soez.**

**Fanfic dedicado especialmente a mi hermana mayor. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermanita! ;D**

**Sin nada más que decir, por favor, ¡leed y disfrutad!**

* * *

**Lobo herido**

Con las primeras estrellas iluminando el cielo, llegó a las murallas de la comunidad de Tommy. Cuando vio los focos encendidos en las torres de control, suspiró aliviada. Espoleó a la yegua para que se acercara.

Los guardias en sus respectivos puestos tardaron un momento en reconocerla. Después de dar un par de órdenes e instrucciones por radio, las enormes puertas de hierro de la zona sur chirriaron al abrirse. El olor a carne asada al fuego se elevó en el aire y traspasó la entrada, provocando que su estómago gruñera ansioso. Por desgracia, tenía asuntos más importantes que atender primero.

El dolor se lo recordaba constantemente.

Ellie conocía a los guardias; sabía que, al menos por su parte, la noticia de su regreso tardaría más tiempo en correr por las calles del condado. El resto de la discreción dependería de ella misma.

Dirigió a la yegua hasta los establos. El alumbrado de la calle y la luna proyectaban sombras sobre los tablones de madera, haciendo parecer a los caballos mucho más grandes de lo que eran. No obstante, cuando Ellie se acercó a ellos, la mayoría dormían o se ponían nerviosos al verla.

La yegua relinchó suavemente cuando Ellie aflojó las cinchas y soltó las correas de la silla de montar. Rellenó su abrevadero de heno fresco y la dejó descansar.

—Hoy lo has hecho muy bien —susurró—. Gracias.

Abandonó los establos y se dirigió a casa. Era extraño porque, por una parte, deseaba llegar cuanto antes a la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba en el ala noreste de la comunidad, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba retrasando su camino de vuelta, arrastrando los pies y tomando los caminos más largos para llegar hasta allí.

Desde la gran mayoría de los porches traseros, se elevaban pequeñas columnas de humo, revelando las barbacoas nocturnas que las familias habían organizado. En un punto lejano, percibió los acordes de una guitarra que acompañaba a la tranquilidad de la noche. Alguien se había tomado la molestia de colocar en algunas fachadas y balcones pequeñas macetas con lavanda, amapolas y tulipanes. Durante esos días no había llovido, pero los farolillos de aceite reflejaban su luz sobre las gotas de rocío.

Queriéndolo o no, tarde o temprano, se presentó frente a la puerta de vieja madera, de la cabaña con fachada de color verde desgastado y agrietado.

Sigilosa, entró en casa. Las luces del salón estaban encendidas. Ellie tentó a la suerte.

—¿Joel?

Un completo silencio respondió a su llamada.

Asomó la cabeza por la entrada al salón, que se encontraba en la primera puerta del pasillo, a la izquierda. No había rastro de Joel, aunque parecía que no llevaba mucho tiempo desde que había abandonado la cabaña. La decoración era sencilla y rústica, creaba un ambiente hogareño. Había un sofá, dos butacas y una mesita redonda. En las paredes había colgados una serie de cuadros que mostraban varios escenarios boscosos y en diferentes estaciones del año. Pero lo que más destacaba sobre el resto era la pequeña foto enmarcada sobre la chimenea. Joel y su hija Sarah enseñaban su mejor sonrisa a la cámara.

Ojalá hubiera podido conocer a Sarah, debía de ser una niña muy dulce para hacer sonreír a Joel de esa manera. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que lo había visto tan feliz desde que el destino hizo que sus caminos se cruzaran? Sin poder recordar un momento en específico, subió las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

La habitación de Joel se encontraba al final del pasillo, mientras que la suya estaba junto a las escaleras y el baño. Entró en el aseo y cerró la puerta. Se examinó las heridas del rostro en el espejo. Poco quedaba de la niña que había sido. De no ser por sus ojos verdes, creería estar viendo a otra persona devolviéndole la mirada, observándola con una expresión distante que contenía una latente furia. Estaba manchada de sangre, tanto propia como ajena. Presionó con cuidado sobre el pómulo izquierdo, hinchado y con un leve color morado, haciendo una mueca.

Se levantó el pliegue de la camisa de leñador roja. Los años posteriores a su integración en la comunidad le habían proporcionado horas de trabajo, en las que incluía cuidado de los establos y de los caballos, reparaciones y mantenimiento en la turbinas de la central, así como patrullas y exploraciones alrededor del condado y construcciones de nuevos edificios. Incluso había ayudado a Joel a levantar un pequeño huerto en la parte trasera del jardín. Conforme fue creciendo, el resultado de su persistente ejercicio físico se volvió más visible. Seguía teniendo una complexión delgada, pero sus brazos ahora eran fuertes, su abdomen firme y sus piernas ágiles y sigilosas.

No obstante, eso no significaba que fuera inmune a los golpes y torturas que le deparaban a todo aquel que se adentraba en el mundo exterior: Tenía múltiples moretones y heridas esparcidos por la piel, haciendo un contraste grotesco con sus pecas.

Se desvistió y entró en la ducha. El agua fría y refrescante cayó enseguida sobre su cuerpo magullado. Suspiró de alivio. Cerró los ojos y dejó que el agua le lavara la cara y el pelo. Luego los hombros y la espalda. Apoyó las manos en la pared y bajó la cabeza. Una pequeña parte del dolor parecía diluirse y abandonar su cuerpo. En un momento en que volvió en sí, abrió los ojos y observó, un poco embelesada, cómo el agua de la ducha formaba un charco que se teñía de rojo y tierra sucia.

Unos minutos más tarde ya se encontraba en su habitación, con ropa interior fresca y unos jeans y converse nuevos de su armario. También eligió un top deportivo de color negro para después, aunque no sabía qué camiseta podría ponerse. Una pequeña parte del cabello húmedo lo recogió en un moño y el resto dejó que se secara solo.

En época de verano siempre dejaba la ventana abierta, con las cortinas meciéndose con cada brisa de aire. Muchas veces se había sorprendido observándolas mientras se movían. Le trasmitían paz, como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, guardando silencio. Una vez más encontró consuelo cerca de la ventana. Una ráfaga cálida le acarició el torso desnudo. Sintió escalofríos cuando el viento rozó sus heridas.

Todo había ocurrido muy deprisa.

Desde que llegaron a la presa de Tommy, no había hecho más que conocer a gente nueva, y varias de esas personas les era arrebatada la vida, sin que ella pudiese hacer nada por impedirlo: Algunos niños enfermaban, pero no disponían de los medicamentos necesarios ni del personal especializado para atenderlos; Muchos hombres y mujeres buenos eran asaltados por bandidos, o eran devorados por una manada de infectados.

Se suponía que, después de todo lo que le había pasado, todo lo que había hecho, no podía ser para nada, que ella había nacido para morir por una causa mayor.

Pero Joel tomó la decisión por ella, y no había vuelta atrás.

Las pesadillas no tardaron en aparecer. Al principio eran arbitrarías, una o dos por semana. Luego empeoraron y tenía casi todos los días. Despertaba agitada, temblando bajo las sábanas, cubierta de un sudor frío. En medio de la oscuridad daba igual si cerraba o no los ojos. Volvía a ver sus rostros vacíos de vida: Tess, Sam, Riley… Le decían que seguían esperando su turno para reencontrarse con ella. Podía recordar el sonido de sus arañazos en la puerta, gritando agónicos desde el otro lado. Muchas veces se replanteó no dormir con tal de que los muertos no la atormentaran. En las noches de insomnio, su mayor aliada era su guitarra, con la que componía pequeñas canciones sobre una bestia que deambulaba por sus sueños.

Esa misma mañana había decidido hablar del tema con Joel.

—No es culpa tuya —le dijo él—. Estas cosas —acarició su reloj roto— han pasado desde siempre, los humanos hacemos lo que sea por sobrevivir.

Ellie negó con la cabeza, desesperada por la culpa. Necesitaba que Joel lo comprendiera.

—Toda esa gente seguiría viva. Ya no habría más hambre, más chasqueadores.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —replicó Joel—. ¿Y si no hubiese servido para nada? Tú habrías muerto y el mundo seguiría igual. Y lo seguirá estándolo.

Fue entonces cuando Ellie estalló.

—¡No tenías derecho! ¡Deberías haberme dejado morir!

Cogió su pistola, se colgó el arco del hombro, recogió un poco de comida en su mochila y salió corriendo. Escuchó la voz de Joel llamándola a gritos, más dolida que enfadada. No volvió la vista atrás.

Atravesó las concurridas calles de la presa. Durante el verano, las actividades laborales y la vida cotidiana comenzaban a primera hora de la mañana, antes del amanecer, para aprovechar los horarios más frescos y descansar durante el tiempo en el que el sol se cernía desde el cielo.

Pasó entre la multitud. Los vecinos se preguntaban extrañados a qué venía tanta prisa. Algunos creyeron que les estaban atacando de nuevo los bandidos o se había avistado un grupo de infectados cerca de la zona.

Salió de los establos montada en su yegua y se adentró en el bosque al galope. Cabalgó en dirección al sur, dejando el curso del río a su izquierda. Hizo que la yegua se alejara lo más rápido posible de allí, hasta que dejara el que consideraba su hogar muy lejos, sin dejar rastro.

Había extraños casos en los que un ciudadano decidía abandonar el condado porque prefería una vida en solitario, o sólo estaba de paso hasta continuar con su camino. Tommy, pese a que rompía el esquema de su comunidad unida, entendía su situación, además de que no podía obligarlos a quedarse.

En el fondo y con el paso del tiempo, Ellie fue comprendiendo ese estilo de vida. Por supuesto, su estancia en Jackson seguía siendo mejor que la de Boston, pero seguían teniendo muros. Cabalgar le devolvía la libertad para aclarar sus ideas y desconectar de sus problemas.

Cuando se distanciaron lo suficiente, aminoró la marcha y fue al paso. A pesar del ruido del agua correr con imparable ímpetu por su cauce, podía oír, o más bien sentir, al animal resoplar con esfuerzos repetidas veces.

Era un ejemplar hermoso, de un color marrón claro y crin bien cepillada. Su velocidad se comparaba con su fidelidad por Ellie, aunque sentía un gran miedo por los disparos, el fuego y los infectados. No podía reprendérselo.

La había bautizado con el nombre de Lluvia. Le contaron que, cuando era poco más que un potrillo, le gustaba revolverse en el barro los días de lluvia. Lavarla después era casi inútil porque, daba igual si la dejaban en su cuadra, ella hallaba el modo de abrir de nuevo la puerta y seguir bajo la lluvia. A Ellie le pareció tan graciosa la anécdota que el nombre estaba decidido.

Le dio unas palmaditas en el musculoso cuello.

—Buena chica.

A mediodía pararon a descansar y comer. Ellie se sentó entre las raíces de un roble, bajo el cobijo de su sombra, mientras Lluvia se dedicaba a pastar cerca de allí. Leyó por enésima vez la carta de Anna. Siempre que no encontraba suficiente consuelo con Joel lo conseguía en el recuerdo de su madre.

La leía muy despacio, tratando de imaginar cómo sería su voz, qué aspecto tendría… ¿Era posible añorar a alguien a quien no se había conocido? Ellie creyó que sí.

—"Busca algo por lo que vivir" —leyó en voz alta—. "Hazme sentirme orgullosa".

En la última sílaba se le quebró la voz. Detestaba llorar. Debía ser fuerte. Protegería a cuantos pudiera… a cualquier precio. No fallaría a nadie más.

Fue sorprendida por Lluvia, que resopló sobre su cabeza y le besuqueó el pelo. Ellie pasó un brazo por debajo del animal y la abrazó.

—Lo sé, chica.

Una pequeña brisa levantó susurros entre las hojas de los abetos. La vegetación a su alrededor, helechos, trigo y bayas silvestres, formaron bellas olas. En las ramas de los arboles, a los lejos, percibió el sonido de un pájaro carpintero ocupado con su nido. A unos metros vio a una mamá jabalí con sus pequeños, siempre alerta y cerca de ellos. Entre los arboles un joven ciervo llamaba a una posible pareja.

Lluvia rebuscó con su hocico dentro de la mochila de Ellie. El exceso de confianza por parte del animal le arrancó una sonrisa a la chica.

—¿Qué está buscando, señorita mimada?

Ellie sabía la respuesta de antemano. Como pudo recuperó su mochila y sacó dos manzanas. No eran del todo frescas, pero Lluvia no dio señales de exigencia. Cortó una por la mitad con su navaja y ofreció una parte a su yegua. El animal le hincó el diente con un ligero relincho alegre.

—De nada, señorita —rió Ellie.

Reemprendieron la marcha poco después. Continuaron a trote por la senda del río. Unos kilómetros más adelante, se abría hacia un torrente que conectaba con otro afluente. La única opción para cruzar el pequeño cañón había sido un puente, pero ahora sólo quedaban sus restos de hierro, esperando que también se los llevara la corriente.

Se desviaron dirección suroeste tomando un atajo por un desnivel. Cuando llegaron a los límites del territorio de la presa, Ellie tiró de las riendas. El sol indicaba una hora cercana a la tarde, y ella sólo pensaba en continuar. Más allá era terreno desconocido, al menos para ella. Viró la vista hacia atrás, reordenando todo el camino que habían recorrido. Todavía podían explorar un poco más, se dijo, luego regresarían antes del anochecer y hablaría con Joel.

La meseta comenzó a pronunciar su altitud, pero su yegua era capaz de superar cualquier obstáculo que se le interpusiera. Avanzaron a campo través, cruzaron por pequeños arroyos y descubrieron coches abandonados y viejas autopistas tomados por la naturaleza.

Por encima de las copas de los arboles, un graznido, altivo y orgulloso, cruzó por la zona. Ellie miró hacia arriba y contempló, asombrada, un águila surcando los cielos.

Lluvia pareció leer sus pensamientos. Una sensación de vértigo creció en su estómago a medida que la yegua incrementaba la velocidad, levantado hojas caídas y polvo a su paso.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo. Tanto ella como la yegua estaban empapadas en sudor. Habían llegado a una colina. Varios árboles coronaban su cima. A cientos de kilómetros de allí la cordillera seguía extendiéndose. Bajo sus pies se abría paso un valle, y en una zona en particular de la llanura, en medio del bosque, había lo que parecía un edificio abandonado rodeado de toneladas de chatarra.

Otra persona más sensata hubiera dado la vuelta, pero el instinto le decía a Ellie que se acercase, tenía una corazonada. Ató las riendas de Lluvia a las ramas más bajas de un árbol, prometiendo que regresaría pronto y bajó por la ladera.

Se acercó a la montaña de chatarra y descubrió que había entrado en un desguace de coches. El lugar parecía haber estado en activo mucho antes de que se iniciara el brote. La mayoría de los coches se encontraban apilados en columnas oxidados por el tiempo. Pronto fue consciente de que no estaba sola: un grupo de cazadores había levantado un pequeño campamento en el centro de las instalaciones. Todos llevaban ropas andrajosas y sucias, y peor aún, estaban armados. Eran demasiados para que se ocupara una sola persona. Lo mejor hubiera sido dar la vuelta y avisar al condado. Pero algo llamó su atención. Mientras algunos de ellos hacían guardia, otros, cocinando conejo sobre una hoguera, hablaban de los últimos preparativos para atacar "a esos idiotas de la presa".

El corazón le golpeó con fuerza dentro del pecho. Instintivamente, llevó una mano a la pistola que ocultaba tras la cintura. No tenía muchas balas, sólo la utilizaría en caso de emergencia. También tenía su arco y varias flechas en la mochila, pero ¿sería suficiente? Tras examinar otra vez la posición del grupo, lo más conveniente era ocuparse primero de los vigías y después rodear por los flancos al resto. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero en su situación era casi imposible que saliera con vida si se enfrentaba a ellos.

Estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y salir de allí… cuando sintió la sonrisa fría de una navaja en el cuello.

—Quieta, mierdecilla —gruñó un hombre—, o te echaré de comer a los infectados.

Ellie apretó la mandíbula, pero hizo caso al cazador. Levantó las manos sin hacer movimientos bruscos, y tuvo que dejarse arrastrar hasta el campamento.

—¡Eh, mirad todos! —gritó el hombre con voz triunfante—. Mirad lo que he encontrado fisgoneando entre la basura.

Los demás se aglomeraron a su alrededor soltando maldiciones y risas. El hombre continuó hostigándola y la hizo ponerse de rodillas cuando todos se reunieron cerca de la fogata. En cuanto estuvo imposibilitada le quitaron la pistola, el arco y la mochila. Cruzaron sus brazos detrás de la espalda y le agarraron de los hombros.

Un hombre de mediana edad, que debía ser el líder, se abrió paso entre sus compañeros. Se había dejado barba de varios días y el sol le había quemado la piel. Lo que más destacaba de ese tipo es que era el único que no llevaba ningún arma.

—¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes?

—Que te den —se limitó a decir Ellie.

El hombre no perdió el tiempo. Le dio un puñetazo en la cara. No había utilizado toda su fuerza; era una advertencia.

—Verás, mis chicos y yo hemos sido enviados para espiar una comunidad donde sospechamos que hay una gran cantidad de suministros y comida. Sería de gran utilidad que nos ayudases.

Ellie se había percatado del conejo chamuscado y las botellas de cerveza vacías.

—Creo que ya estáis servidos.

El segundo golpe no tuvo tanta clemencia; El líder sacudió la mano.

—No hay nada en varios kilómetros a la redonda —continuó, caminando a su alrededor—. ¿Eres de la presa?

Ellie no contestó. Siguió su mirada sin pestañear. El hombre captó el mensaje. Hizo un gesto y los que la sujetaban dieron un paso atrás.

Esta vez fue una cadena de golpes continuos en la cara y en las costillas. La cabeza le daba vueltas y llegó un momento en que no pudo mantenerse sobre sus rodillas. El rostro cayó contra el suelo, contraído y crispado por el dolor.

Hubo un murmullo de risas. Los que tenían armas de fuego habían dejado de apuntarle. No representaba una amenaza para ellos. Buscó por el rabillo del ojo dónde se encontraba sus cosas. Además del líder y el tipo de la navaja, había un bandido armado con una palanca de hierro. En un hombro llevaba colgado su arco, y en el otro, su mochila. Un tipo más pequeño, con una gastada gorra amarilla, examinaba su pistola minuciosamente, como si fuera la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no veía una cosa tan limpia y cuidada. Se deshizo de su tablón de madera astillada. A su lado, otro con cara de comadreja, sentado en el capó de un coche, sostenía una escopeta sobre su regazo. El último miembro de la banda era el más callado. Era un grandullón con un bate de béisbol, rematado con púas de hierro en el extremo.

Por suerte, ninguno de ellos había considerado buscar bajo la ropa: Una navaja era más fácil de esconder.

—Podría estar así todo el día —aseguró su captor.

Ellie le fulminó con la mirada. En el mismo tono dijo:

—Yo también.

Al hombre le pareció graciosa la respuesta, o quizá estaba imaginando qué otros métodos de tortura podría utilizar después.

—¿Dónde está tu novio?

Ellie debió haberse mordido la lengua.

—¿Y el tuyo? —Sabía que algunos hombres no consentían que se pusiera en duda su "virilidad". Esta vez el tipo le puso más ganas y le dio una patada en el estómago.

El líder se acuclilló junto a ella y le obligó a mirarlo directamente a los ojos, agarrándole del cuero cabelludo y levantando su cabeza. Se tragó un gemido, y pudo comprobar, complacida, como el hombre había quedado decepcionado por su reacción. Fue suficiente para actuar: En un rápido movimiento sacó la hoja de su navaja y la hundió en la yugular del cazador, matándolo casi al instante.

Instintivamente los demás que se encontraban cerca retrocedieron, golpeados por el aturdimiento, incapaces de moverse. De haber tardado un segundo más en reaccionar, Ellie hubiera sido acribillada allí mismo. Pero se apartó, con la adrenalina corriéndole por las venas.

El grito de otro asaltante rompió el momento de desconcierto de sus compañeros:

—¡Ha matado a Jason! ¡Acabad con ella!

Los bandidos levantaron de nuevo sus armas, con los cañones apuntando a Ellie. No había tiempo para pensar. En un intento desesperado por salvar la vida, se deslizó tras la carrocería de un coche, antes de que la primera salva de balas silbara, a centímetros de su cabeza.

—¡Vamos! ¡Dispersaos y matadla!

Aquel lugar era como un enorme laberinto. Había varias secciones de pasillos conformados por coches apilados, toneladas de chatarra acumulada y columnas de vehículos colocadas sin sentido.

El edificio que había visto desde la colina resultó ser un taller. Entró y dejó tras de sí la puerta. Presionando con fuerza sobre la superficie, buscó en cada rincón cualquier objeto que le sirviera como arma. El aire en el interior estaba concentrado de moho y gasolina a partes iguales. Había varias estanterías de acero inoxidable cubiertas de polvo, un coche que había visto días mejores y manchas de aceite por el suelo. En el otro extremo de la estancia había una puerta automática del tamaño de un automóvil, pero no creía posible que nadie pudiese entrar por ahí, al menos de forma rápida. Su única oportunidad de salir viva de allí se debía encontrar en el piso superior. Trató de calmar su respiración y aguzó el oído. Pudo escuchar un grupo de pisadas rodeando el edificio. Dejó de perder más tiempo. Subió los escalones de las escaleras que llevaban al primer piso de tres en tres y abrió la puerta que citaba "Sólo personal autorizado" de un empujón. Había llegado a una pequeña oficina o puede que un despacho. Casilleros, papeles, un escritorio… Nada que le ayudase.

Detrás del escritorio había un ventanal. Frotó en círculos con una mano el cristal amarillento y echó un vistazo al exterior. Sólo vio más columnas de coches aplastados y ninguna señal de los asaltantes. Pero estaban allí. La calma antes de la tormenta. Para su fortuna, justo debajo de la ventana había un tejado chapado que, probablemente, rodeaba todo el lateral de la fachada.

Escuchó pasos en la planta baja. ¡¿Cuándo habían entrado?!

—Mira alrededor del coche —oyó decir a uno—. Yo buscaré arriba.

Escudriñó rápidamente por el despacho alguna herramienta para forzar la ventana. Lo único nuevo en lo que no había reparado antes era en una taquilla que se encontraba junto a la puerta. No se lo pensó dos veces.

Sus propios latidos la ensordecían en un espacio tan reducido. Esperó paciente, observando la línea vertical que formaba la puerta entreabierta de la taquilla. Entró el tipo de la palanca de hierro, su sombra se proyectó sobre la puerta desde dónde se escondía. Pero estaba de espaldas. Rápida y sigilosa, salió de la taquilla, le tapó la boca y le apuñaló en el cuello. El hombre gruñó y forcejeó de dolor. Ellie hundió la navaja una vez más, y la palanca se resbaló de entre los dedos del bandido.

—Aquí no hay nada. ¿Has encontrado algo? —dijeron desde abajo. Se apresuró a recuperar su arco, su mochila y también esperaba que el arma del reciente cuerpo le fuera de utilidad—. ¿Me has oído, pedazo de idiota?

Colocó el extremo de la palanca en el marco de la ventana y ejerció fuerza. Unos segundos más tarde pudo abrirla lo suficiente para salir por un pequeño hueco. Calculó cada paso que daba sobre el tejado. Estaba ligeramente inclinado, así que avanzó lo más cercano posible a la pared exterior, amortiguando el ruido de las suelas contra el metal.

Entre el techo y la tierra firme había una separación de unos tres o cuatro metros. Estaba acostumbrada a saltar desde esas alturas, pero no podía delatar su posición sin saber dónde se encontraba el grupo enemigo. Faltó poco para que se resbalara cuando vio cruzar al tipo de la gorra amarilla junto a un autobús escolar. Enfocaba la vista en dirección al taller, puede que a la puerta automática, pero no se movía de ahí. Era cuestión de tiempo que torciera la mirada hacia la esquina del edificio y la descubriera. Cogió su arco, apuntó tensando una flecha y la gorra adquirió un nuevo color.

Los demás no parecían haber percatado otra baja. Unos metros más adelante encontró una vía de escape: La tubería de un desagüe.

Tal como sospechaba, el compañero que había entrado con el tipo de la palanca no tardó en dar la voz de alarma:

—¡Mierda, joder! —sus gritos salieron por la ventana. Ellie no se detuvo. Se apresuró a bajar aferrada al desagüe—. Se lo ha cargado. ¡Esa cría ha matado también a Dick!

A unos metros del suelo se soltó y agazapó en el coche más próximo. Oyó gritos en la distancia, soltando maldiciones y órdenes. Los que quedaban vivos empezaban a impacientarse, clamando venganza con el pago de su sangre.

El autobús no estaba lejos, tan sólo había una separación de unos quince pasos. Reptó bajo los coches y comenzó a avanzar. Cuánto más se acercaba para recuperar su pistola, más se ensuciaba la ropa de grasa y polvo. Tampoco era algo que le importara.

Luego encontró un surco de sangre, estaba cerca. La que se había convertido en el arma favorita del bandido de la gorra amarilla la esperaba al lado de su cuerpo inerte. La urgencia hizo que Ellie extendiera el brazo para alcanzarla. Pero alguien la alejó de una patada y un brazo con una vertiginosa fuerza la sacó de su escondite.

—¡Está aquí! ¡Está…!

Ellie le calló de un puñetazo. Agarró con las dos manos la muñeca del hombre, apretando los dientes, impidiendo que el arma blanca se acercara más a su rostro. La hoja de la navaja tembló a escasos milímetros de sus ojos. Se negó a desistir: Le dio un rodillazo en el estómago. El bandido retrocedió soltando un quejido. Tanteó a su alrededor, cogió un objeto de superficie delgada y fría, y le dio de lleno en la sien. La botella se rompió al instante en su cara y cayó de bruces. No creía que estuviese muerto, pero no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

—¡Hija de…!

Escuchó más pasos detrás de ella y el chasquido de una escopeta al recargar. La situación se le estaba complicando. Recogió su arma y se puso a cubierto tras el parachoques delantero del bus. El espejo retrovisor estalló en mil pedazos. El bandido soltó una risita.

—¡Así es cómo quedará tu cara! —gritó el cara de comadreja.

Ellie revisó cuántas balas le quedaban; Ese idiota de la gorra había gastado más de la mitad del cargador durante el tiroteo. Tendría que improvisar con lo que tenía. Recargó el arma y se escabulló por el otro lado del vehículo. Un ataque directo resultaría inútil, debía abatirlo de otra manera.

Saltó por encima de un todoterreno. Oculta, estudió las opciones que podía tomar el bandido mientras la buscaba. Había llegado a una encrucijada donde se conectaba dos pasillos en paralelo. Al parecer, no era tan idiota como había creído en un principio: Si decidía atacar ahora la vería acercarse en las cuatro direcciones.

Ni siquiera había pensando en utilizar el arco. No tenía ángulo para una buena trayectoria, arriesgándose a fallar y desperdiciar su elemento sorpresa. Sabía lo que era más indicado. De nuevo bajo los coches, se arrastró moviéndose en dirección a su objetivo, presionando ligeramente el dedo índice en el gatillo.

—¿Dónde te has metido? —se burló el hombre—. ¡En cuanto te vea te volaré la cabeza!

Ellie se deslizó hasta la cintura fuera del coche, apuntando desde abajo. Vació el resto del cargador en el pecho del hombre: dos en el abdomen y otro en el torso. Cayó en su propio charco de sangre y convulsionó hasta que dejó de moverse.

Ellie se puso de pie y guardó la pistola. Miró el cadáver, pensativa. Había demasiada tranquilidad para su gusto. Según recordaba, había seis hombres en el campamento y había matado a cinco.

¿Y dónde demonios se había metido el grandullón del…?

¡CRACK!

En el último momento pudo esquivar el golpe dirigido a su cabeza; la puerta de un viejo coche no tuvo tanta suerte. El tipo recuperó rápidamente la compostura, revelando una enorme abolladura de metal y los restos del cristal de la ventana esparcidos por el suelo.

El hombre ladró:

—¿Matas a mis amigos y pretendes salir viva de aquí? ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

No le dio cuartada para atacar. Era superior en peso corporal y utilizaría esa ventaja para desgastarla o matarla en cuanto tuviera una oportunidad.

Ellie se vio obligada a retroceder ante la montaña de carne, la palanca de hierro preparada para lo que se avecinaba: El bate fue en dirección a su costado, con un rápido brinco hacia atrás lo volvió a esquivar. Pero el bandido, a pesar de su tamaño, también era ágil en sus movimientos. Empuñó su arma con los brazos en alto y, cegado por la ira, los bajó hacia Ellie. Había leído sus intenciones ante un esquive repentino y tuvo tiempo suficiente para plantar con fuerza los pies en el suelo y tensar los brazos con la palanca de hierro.

El impacto del golpe se extendió por todo su cuerpo, casi haciéndola desfallecer de dolor. Bloqueó dos ataques más y al tercero su vista se nubló.

Los dedos del gorila, despiadados, se cerraron en torno a su cuello y la lanzó por los aires. La caída de unos cuantos metros la dejó sin aliento. La palanca se había deslizado por el suelo, lejos de su alcance. El grandullón cargó contra ella, bate en lo alto, listo para dar el golpe definitivo.

Ellie, todavía en el suelo, retrocedió flexionando las piernas y palpó en busca de su arco. Levantó un brazo para coger una flecha de su mochila y tensó la cuerda, obligándose a ignorar sus músculos agarrotados y enfocar su visión. El primer proyectil acertó en su pecho y lo hizo parar en seco, interrumpiendo su grito de guerra. La segunda y última flecha le dio directo en el corazón. La sangre se extendió por su sucia camisa, tornó los ojos y antes de caer al suelo ya estaba muerto.

Jadeando, Ellie apoyó la espalda en la rueda de un coche. Había llegado a su límite. Su aliento se entrecortaba al respirar, sus manos rígidas temblaban, la sangre caía tortuosamente de su rostro. Podría permitirse un minuto de descanso. No obstante, la presencia de alguien acercándose le puso de nuevo en alerta. Perpleja, observó al bandido que la había descubierto entrar en el depósito de vehículos. Se acercaba penosamente a ella, cojeando y con una fea herida al lado de la cara.

—Nosotros estamos acabados, pero ¿y tú? El resto de nuestro grupo nos encontrará y nos vengará. O puede que también los mates a todos. Pero siempre habrá alguien que consiga llegar hasta ti. Conocerá a los que te importan y los torturará hasta la muerte. —Enseñó una hilera de dientes ensangrentados—. Todo será culpa tuya.

Lo que pasó a continuación ni siquiera ella podría explicarlo después. Surgió de su garganta un grito gutural, más propio de un animal que de un ser humano, y se abalanzó sobre el hombre, que lo derribó contra el suelo y lo contuvo bajo su cuerpo. El desgraciado no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar más que de asombro antes de que comenzaran los golpes. Ellie tornó los nudillos en blanco y bajó los puños directos a su cara. Una, otra, y otra, y otra vez, hasta que todo se tiñó de rojo y comenzó a doler demasiado.

Se dejó caer a un lado. Un cielo despejado y de un azul intenso la rodeó por completo. Sus abrumados pulmones buscaron aire, hambrientos de oxigeno. Recordó que todavía no estaba fuera de peligro y se obligó a levantarse. Clavó las uñas en la tierra y con un terrible esfuerzo se irguió. Salió del cementerio de coches, ahora siendo también el de aquel grupo de bandidos.

No se molestó en inspeccionar los cadáveres en busca de suministros y munición. El furor del enfrentamiento poco a poco estaba abandonando su cuerpo, y si no actuaba rápido, pronto su instinto de supervivencia recaería sobre ella, la agotaría por completo, y correría el riesgo de caer desmallada, o peor aún, no tener fuerzas suficientes si debía enfrentarse con criaturas más peligrosas que asaltantes y asesinos.

Trastabillando y encorvada, reunió las energías que le quedaban en subir por la colina. La pendiente era más pronunciada, y la mochila, más pesada de lo que recordaba. Se guardó los improperios para ella.

Lluvia continuaba esperándola entre los árboles de la cima. Al verla, el animal comenzó a actuar nervioso, como si fuera un desconocido que escondía malas intenciones. Al intentar acercar una mano para tranquilizarla, la yegua captó el olor a hierro y muerte, y corcoveó y luchó con sus riendas en medio de relinchos asustadizos.

A Ellie se le encogió el corazón. Su aspecto de debía de ser terrible para que su yegua no la reconociera. Tal vez esa fue la misma sensación que sufrió el último cazador antes de que arremetiera contra él. No quería pensar más en aquello.

Se le acababa el tiempo. El sol no tardaría en ocultarse tras las montañas. El cielo comenzaba a tornarse de un color anaranjado.

—Hey, pequeña —dijo con un hilo de voz—. Soy yo. Ellie—. La yegua la observó con precaución; al menos, había llamado su atención—. Shh, shh. Ya está, tranquila —susurró con suavidad. Al verla más dispuesta, Ellie volvió a tender una mano y el animal se dejó acariciar el hocico. Su expresión se relajó—. ¿Estás mejor? Escucha. Tenemos que volver, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que volver… a casa.

Le dio un beso entre los ojos y subió en su montura, con la esperanza de poder aguantar todo el camino de vuelta sin perder el conocimiento. Se concentró en recordar la primera vez que entró en el condado de Jackson, el viento frío en la estación de otoño, la risa de los niños al jugar en la nieve, el pacífico sonido de una fogata, las clases de guitarra con Joel, el hermoso rostro de Dina… Por todo ello resistiría un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

Y lo demás era historia. Apoyada en la ventana de su habitación, seguía preguntándose cómo todavía continuaba en pie. No le tenía miedo al dolor, al menos, el físico. Pero a veces se tomaba un tiempo antes de empezar a curar sus heridas: Resistiría todo hasta poner el último vendaje, sin gritar o gruñir. Con un poco de suerte dormiría toda la noche por el cansancio, pese al dolor sordo que le acompañaría los días posteriores. Después todo volvería a la normalidad. No podía permitir que Joel empezara a hacer preguntas, o Tommy, o… ella…

No sabía cuál era su relación actual con Dina. Se conocieron poco después de instalarse en Jackson y desde entonces eran muy buenas amigas.

Pasó varios años hasta que se diera cuenta de lo que sentía por Dina. Durante un tiempo se negó a creerlo. Pocas personas se habían acercado tanto a su corazón. Riley había sido una de ellas. Tras su muerte fue levantando una barrera, que creyó impenetrable, hasta que llegó Dina, y comenzó a ver grietas en el muro que había creado. Cuando por fin aceptó lo que ocurría, estaba muy emocionada, y también asustada, pero algún día reuniría el valor para decírselo a su mejor amiga.

Todas sus esperanzas se hicieron añicos cuando oficialmente comenzó a salir con Jesse, otro de sus amigos y con el que Ellie solía coincidir en la mayoría de sus días de patrulla. En el fondo, había visto el golpe de la verdad cernirse sobre ella: No podía ignorar la sonrisa de Dina al cruzar una mirada con Jesse, no podía ignorar el interés de Dina en querer conocer más sobre el chico, no podía ignorar que Dina hablaba siempre sobre él…

Y, sin embargo, por mucho que le doliese, Ellie no tenía derecho a interferir entre ellos. Seguiría siendo su amiga y apreciaría todos los momentos que seguirían compartiendo. Transcurrieron los meses posteriores y el dolor fue mermando en su interior, en un asfixiante silencio, cuando Dina en persona le contó que había terminado con Jesse. No dio más detalles, y Ellie casi se sintió egoísta.

Pero la voz de la razón le recordaba que seguía siendo su mejor amiga. Y además, ¿cómo podría tener alguna oportunidad con alguien como Dina? Sólo era… una chica…

No fue hasta el baile de hacía unas semanas que todas sus expectativas cambiaron. Se había organizado una fiesta en la vieja iglesia del condado. Ellie, a petición de su amiga, acudió a regañadientes. Se dedicó a observar desde la barra cómo todos disfrutaban de la velada, sin preocupaciones, sonriendo. Luego vio a Dina, la llevó a la pista de baile. Y luego… Luego…

Había imaginado muchas veces cómo sería besar a Dina, en una infinidad de escenarios y circunstancias posibles. Compartir un beso con ella fue mucho mejor que en cualquiera de sus sueños, tanto que, creyó que todavía no había despertado. Y cuando le devolvió la sonrisa, en su mente pronunció el juramento de protegerla hasta su último aliento si fuera necesario.

Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Sangrándole el corazón, se apartó de sus brazos y se marchó. Lejos del ruido, de la gente y de Dina.

Lo que más le dolía recordar era su expresión, a medio camino entre el desengaño y la aflicción. Pero era firme en su decisión. No podía permitir que se repitiera de nuevo. Otra vez no. Dina no se convertiría en una de esas cosas. Ella no.

Después de esa noche, hizo todo lo posible por no encontrarse con Dina, y cuando no tenía más opción, intercambiaba un par de palabras con ella, sin mirarla a la cara, y se escabullía rápidamente. Estaba haciendo lo correcto… ¿verdad?

Sacudió los pensamientos de su mente. Bastante suplicio había tenido por un día.

Sacó el botiquín que guardaba bajo la cama. Se sentó lentamente junto al escritorio y empezó a sacar lo que necesitaba para limpiar y desinfectar cortes. Luego un rollo de vendas estériles y tijeras. Dispuesto todo, levantó la mirada frente al espejo para estudiar de nuevo sus magulladuras… pero lo que vio le heló la sangre.

Al principio no la había visto. Creía que eran imaginaciones suyas, un montón de ropa en un rincón le estaría jugando una mala pasada. Pero allí estaba ella, mirando fijamente sus ojos en el reflejo y después desviando la vista a su cuerpo, con el rostro pálido.

"No, no, no" pensó Ellie, histérica. "Todos menos ella. ¡Cualquiera menos ella!" Sintió ganas de gritar y salir corriendo de allí, perderse en el bosque y que no la volvieran a ver jamás.

Rápida como el destello de una bala, haciendo caso omiso del dolor repentino de su cuerpo, agarró la camisa que había llevado puesta, o lo que quedaba de ella, para cubrirse el pecho.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí? —balbuceó. Las palabras se le atragantaron en la garganta—. ¿Cómo has entrado?

Dina pareció volver en sí. Se aclaró la voz, fijando la vista en algún punto del suelo. Esa noche vestía una camisa de tirantes blanca, con unos jeans cortos y unas sandalias. El pelo oscuro lo tenía recogido en su habitual moño, salvo por dos mechones ondulantes, uno a cada lado de los oídos.

Dina levantó lo que parecía un libro que llevaba consigo.

—Venía a devolverte esto, tu cómic de _Savage Starlight _—respondió—; He llamado a la puerta, pero nadie respondía. No estaba cerrada con llave, así que he entrado un momento.

Malditos fueran Dina, la doctora Daniela Star y Joel.

Pero sobretodo se culpaba a sí misma. Se echó el pelo hacia atrás, dando vueltas de un lado a otro por la habitación. Tenía que ser una pesadilla.

—¿Por qué has venido ahora? Podrías haber esperado hasta mañana.

—Sé lo de tu pelea con Joel y he venido a verte en cuanto he sabido que habías vuelto. Quería saber cómo estabas.

—Estoy bien —contestó tajante.

Dina frunció el ceño.

—¿A eso lo llamas estar bien? —señaló con la barbilla, desafiante, aparentemente recuperada de la conmoción inicial. Dina odiaba que la mintieran, más aún cuando la verdad estaba frente a ella y los demás no se dignaban a reconocerlo. —Ellie —replicó, acentuando una ceja. Dijo muy despacio—: No estás bien.

Dada la situación, Dina fue capaz de comprender que necesitaba adoptar un temple más tranquilo.

Ella dio un paso.

—Déjame verte.

Ellie retrocedió otro.

—¡No! —dijo. Los nervios la empezaron a agobiar. Hizo un gran esfuerzo por hablar con calma—. No… no es nada, en serio. Tan solo unos rasguños.

—¿Unos rasguños? —contestó Dina, casi ofendida—. He visto muchas heridas a lo largo de mi vida y sé que esos no son "unos rasguños", Ellie; No me iré hasta que sepa que estás bien.

El peso de su mirada era difícil de mantener para Ellie. Ella era más alta, pero en ese momento se sentía tan, tan pequeña. No quería que la viera en un estado tan vulnerable…, o que creyera que era… un monstruo. Se decía que las bestias en sus momentos más difíciles resultaban más peligrosas.

Bajó los hombros, derrotada. No podía negarse. Se dejó caer en la silla. Dina interpretó que podía acercarse. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y, tomando un algodón con alcohol, levantó la barbilla de Ellie hacia la luz de la lámpara. Dina observó su moretón, despectiva.

—Estás hecha una mierda —murmuró. Acercó el algodón con cuidado a su pómulo y palpó la zona hinchada. El aire se concentró por un momento de olor a alcohol. Ambas arrugaron la nariz.

Dina estaba demasiado cerca para la salud mental de Ellie. La miró como si fuera la primera vez que la estuviese viendo, y al mismo tiempo, como si no lo hubiera hecho en años. En otras circunstancias, se hubiera dicho que le parecía hermosa. Si Dina percibió en algún momento la mirada de Ellie sobre ella, no dio indicios de notarlo.

—Las manos —indicó su enfermera provisional.

Ellie rezó porque las manos no le temblaran tanto. Extendió una mientras la otra seguía sosteniendo la camisa sobre el pecho. Tenía los nudillos en carne viva, saciados de la sangre de ese último capullo. Dina negó con la cabeza y continuó con su labor.

Debía admitir que Dina tenía una gran habilidad para curar heridas. Las examinaba con detenimiento, fruncía el ceño y no abría la boca hasta quedar satisfecha con su trabajo. Tenía las manos tan suaves como recordaba, a diferencia de las suyas, que eran callosas; Le enseñó la otra cuando se lo pidió.

—El otro —Dina hizo una excepción y rompió el silencio cuando atendía los nudillos restantes—, ¿cómo ha quedado?

Ellie no se lo había preguntado en ningún momento. Tal vez estaría inconsciente un par de horas o quizá estuviese muerto.

—No lo sé —admitió—, pero di más de lo que recibí. —Un segundo después de decirlo sabía que había cometido un error.

—Qué bien. —Dina presionó más fuerte de lo debido en los últimos dedos—. Debes de estar muy orgullosa.

Ellie se forzó a no apartar la mano, como si acabara de tocar una sartén hirviendo. Casi juró haber visto una leve expresión de arrepentimiento en los ojos de Dina. Ellie la distinguía como sinónimo de diversión, risas y bromas, y conocer esa faceta seria y preocupada de Dina fue desconcertante para ella.

—La espalda.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me has oído. Vamos a curar ese desastre.

—Dina…

—No lo volveré a repetir, Willians.

Ellie se encaró con Dina. Sus rostros estaban a centímetros de distancia. Tuvo que reunir toda la fuerza de voluntad para no desatar la furia que contenían sus ojos, de lo contrario… Los ojos oscuros de Dina era difíciles de descifrar. Se mantenían firmes sobre los de ella, pero quién sabía qué había tras esa osadía. Puede que en el fondo la estuviese asustando.

Soltó un largo suspiro, todavía los dedos estaban entre los suyos. Lentamente, sintiendo palpitar sus músculos con cada movimiento, se dio la vuelta y le mostró a Dina su espalda.

La chica detrás de ella sofocó una exclamación.

A la luz de la lámpara del escritorio pudo percibir sus recientes heridas. A juzgar por el dolor, debía de tener un horrendo moretón en la zona de la derecha, bajo la axila, y unos cuantos cortes extendidos por el trapecio y la dorsal. También, para temor de Ellie y asombro de Dina, la fuente de luz hacía destacar las líneas y marcas tenues de antiguas cicatrices. Se movió incómoda; Dina era la primera persona que las veía: Tenía una herida de flecha en el hombro derecho. Tuvo suerte de que el proyectil entró limpiamente, sin perforar el hueso o una arteria; varios arañazos ferrosos de infectados y dentelladas de perros salvajes habían grabado su costado.

Lo que nunca reconocería, sin embargo, era que el dolor despertaba con frecuencia bajo las cicatrices, como si las heridas se hubieran abierto de nuevo.

Dina las delineó una a una con el dedo índice, sembrando caricias en cada poro. Pese a su naturaleza curiosa, no preguntó por el motivo de cada herida. De todos modos, Ellie era incapaz de hablar ahora. Le había dejado la garganta seca.

Su amiga mojó un paño en alcohol y lo acercó a su piel, pero retrocedió en el último momento. Percibió que le temblaban las manos.

Ellie lo entendía demasiado bien. Existía una gran diferencia entre curarse a sí mismo y a un ser querido. Los recuerdos la llevaron a aquel frío invierno que tuvo que tratar la horrible herida de Joel, cuidarlo, y, cuando no lo hacía, cazaba por su cuenta para ambos. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquella experiencia, pero a cambio la hizo madurar aún más para su edad.

Dina la devolvió al presente. En su reflejo vio que trataba de relajarse. Contó una, dos veces que respiraba profundamente. Cuando abrió los ojos, brillaron de determinación. Ellie sintió una oleada de orgullo crecer en su interior.

—Quizá te escueza un poco —advirtió Dina.

Ellie no dijo nada. Se aferró a la espaldera de la silla y dejó que Dina hiciera su trabajo. En varias ocasiones apretó la mandíbula y se arañó las palmas de las manos al formar un puño. Pero no siseó y evitó en la medida de lo posible mantener el cuerpo tenso. Lo último que querría era hacerle creer a Dina que no lo estaba haciendo bien.

Después de limpiar y desinfectar, Dina usó el vendaje estéril para cubrir los cortes y heridas más severos. Al cabo de unos minutos había terminado de tratar a Ellie. Con la petición de Dina cumplida, daría el visto bueno a sus heridas y se iría a casa, no tendría que darle más explicaciones. Volverían a distanciarse con tal de protegerla.

No podía estar más equivocada.

Ellie dio un respingo cuando las cálidas manos de Dina rodearon su cintura. Cerró los ojos. Contuvo el aliento, trató de ordenar sus pensamientos. Mas Dina hundió el puente de la nariz en su espalda, donde había recibido tantos golpes y maltratos, pero nunca un beso, hasta ahora. Fue breve y concisa besando una a una cada cicatriz expuesta. Y Ellie no encontraba el modo de decirle que parara. ¿Era eso lo que realmente deseaba?

—A veces siento como si no te conociera en absoluto —susurró Dina, como en un estado de trance—, como si fueras todo un misterio para mí.

Ellie soltó todo el aire contenido, exasperada.

—Tú no lo entiendes —contestó ella—. Ese hombre hablaba de encontraros. Luego os torturaría y os mataría. ¡Y yo lo vería todo, sin poder hacer nada!

—Y tú olvidas que tengo muy buena puntería.

Tenía razón. Un rifle en manos de Dina era un arma temible. Era capaz de disparar a cualquier enemigo y corregir la trayectoria de la próxima bala, sin importar la distancia, la fuerza del viento o la humedad del aire: La peor pesadilla hecha realidad para los supervivientes más desesperados y los infectados más peligrosos.

Pero Ellie no dio un brazo a torcer. No estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse. Un error. Un solo error y lo volvería a perder todo.

Ya no podía ocultar su temblor. La culpa, la impotencia, el odio… Volvían a cobrar vida dentro de ella, presionando su pecho, amenazando con ahogar por completo su mente.

Desconocía si Dina podría tener alguna idea de qué estaba ocurriendo en su interior, pero la abrazó con fuerza y afecto. Se había convertido en su salvavidas.

—Actúas como si la supervivencia de la humanidad recayera sobre tus hombros.

Un poco más relajada, Ellie deslizó una mano por los helechos de su tatuaje, de tinta negra y brillante, hasta posarla en la pequeña polilla. Allí dónde ocultaba su cicatriz más profunda.

"Si tú supieras…" se dijo con pesar.

Le debía una explicación a Dina, pero era difícil incluso para ella saber exactamente qué le estaba ocurriendo. Levantó la vista y allí estaba de nuevo. Un alma atormentada, que no decía lo que tendría que decir, que no amaba a quien tendría que amar y que no moría cuando tendría que morir.

—Estas semanas he tenido un sueño recurrente —comenzó a decir—. Sueño con un lobo, o que yo soy el lobo… No estoy segura. Voy por el bosque, buscando algo. No sé qué es. Y cada vez voy más deprisa, corro entre los arboles… —calló un instante. Dina se había quedado muy quieta—, hasta que encuentro a un hombre con un rifle. Él también me estaba esperando. Me abalanzo sobre él y… se oye un disparo, por encima de los alaridos del hombre y los míos.

Sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. Ellie observó cada movimiento de Dina, dejando que se acercara más a su cuerpo. Encontró un lugar cómodo e íntimo tras el oído de Ellie. Su aliento le produjo cosquillas cuando habló.

—¿Crees que eres la única que tiene miedo de acabar sola? ¿Cómo crees que se sentiría Joel? ¿Cómo crees que… yo me sentiría si te perdiera?

En contadas ocasiones había presenciado inquietud en Dina. Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella era su valentía. Era capaz de levantar la moral de un grupo de expedición perdido en una tormenta de nieve u organizar a todo un equipo en medio de una emboscada.

Tomaba la responsabilidad en los momentos más agobiantes. Ya pasado el peligro, estando apartadas a un lado o encontrándose a solas, le reconocía que nunca había dejado de tener miedo, pero era lo que tenía que hacer.

Pero Ellie nunca hubiera estado preparada para lo que Dina le confesó esa noche, la desmoronó por completo:

—A mí también me aterras, Ellie —le susurró—. Me aterra lo que te pueda pasar.

Ojalá hubiera encontrado una respuesta ante las palabras de Dina. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿Cómo se suponía que se podía luchar contra un golpe tan demoledor como el miedo impreso en la chica que amaba? Estaba cansada. Cansada de reprimir lo que sentía.

Dina retrocedió para levantarse, y se sintió vacía. La desgarró por dentro.

—Te dejo un rato a solas. Nos vemos por la mañana. —Ya estaba en el marco de la puerta. Algo en el tono de su voz, parecido a la tristeza, la hizo reaccionar.

"Busca algo por lo que vivir".

—Dina —la llamó.

Antes de que fuera consciente de lo que hacía, se dirigió hacia ella, sin vergüenza porque le viera el torso desnudo, y, con suma delicadeza, le rodeó la cintura, acarició su mejilla y la besó.

Había tomado a Dina por sorpresa, pero reaccionó rápido y la correspondió. Al principio fue un beso tímido. Ellie apoyó las manos alrededor de la cintura de Dina, y ella rodeó con sus brazos los hombros más anchos. Cuando rompieron el primer beso, entreabrieron los ojos, con las frentes pegadas y la nariz una al lado de la otra. Ambas esperaban la aprobación de la otra para continuar. Con un acuerdo mudo, retomaron el beso. Esta vez Dina dirigió el ritmo, sus manos se hundieron en el cabello castaño rojizo, y Ellie, siguiendo a su compañera, subió lentamente las manos, acariciando su espalda y acercando más sus cuerpos. Dina le regaló un suspiro de placer sobre sus labios. Fue entonces cuando las lenguas se encontraron, queriendo rememorar su tacto en una dulce danza.

Ellie olvidó todo lo que no tenía que ver con Dina. En algún momento el dolor de sus músculos había mitigado y sus cicatrices aliviado. El peso de responsabilidad que cargaba en sus hombros se volvió más ligero; La había colmado de paz. Notó bajo la piel las notas de la guitarra que interpretaba la canción "Ecstasy" de Crooked Still, que la hicieron flotar, y con Dina entre sus brazos, creyó que volaba. Era… feliz.

Sus mejillas se humedecieron repentinamente. Dina paró en seco, con una expresión de preocupación.

—Ellie, ¿qué te ocurre? —tomó sus mejillas.

Y luego advirtió que estaba volviendo a llorar. Ellie se apresuró a apartarse las lágrimas. Un nudo en la garganta le estaba impidiendo hablar con claridad.

—Estas últimas semanas me he comportado como una idiota contigo… y ahora estás aquí… y estamos tú y yo…

—No, no, Ellie —le acarició con el pulgar las pecas del rostro—, eso ya no importa. —Calló un instante, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado conteniéndote?

—… Demasiado.

—Eso es cruel incluso para ti. Sólo… suéltalo.

Ellie fue consciente en ese momento de que era lo que más había necesitado escuchar. Simplemente se dejó llevar. La abrazó con fuerza, creyendo que si la dejaba marchar la perdería para siempre. Sin embargo, Dina no se apartó. Su rostro se refugió en el hueco de su cuello. Dina dejó que sacara todo lo que tenía dentro, esperando paciente hasta que se tranquilizara. Le acariciaba el pelo y le susurraba al oído palabras cálidas, reconfortantes. Poco después su pecho dejó de temblar y su llanto cesó.

Su amiga le preguntó si se encontraba mejor. Ella asintió y se sorbió la nariz. Dina le apartó las últimas lágrimas y besó su mejilla, justo en su moretón.

—Ahora vamos a buscarte ropa nueva.

Dina buscó en su armario algo digno de su criterio. Algunas perchas pasaban indiferentes ante ella y otras le parecían más interesantes. Que Ellie tuviera buen aspecto se lo había tomado como un tema personal. Dina nunca dejaría de sorprenderla.

—La ropa rasgada y manchada de sangre pasó de moda hace mucho tiempo —comentó acercándose de nuevo a ella—. Esto te quedará mucho mejor.

La chica se había decantado por una camiseta blanca de manga corta, que se ceñía a su cuerpo, bajo una camisa tejana con las mangas deshechas intencionalmente. Ellie no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa, era uno de sus estilos favoritos.

Su amiga dio vueltas a su alrededor mientras se volvía a vestir. Pensativa, se acarició la barbilla.

—¿Qué te parece? —Ellie extendió los brazos frente a ella.

—Hmm… Todavía le falta algo…

Después de un momento de reflexión, Dina dijo:

—Bueno, puede que no esté siempre para ayudarte si sales herida, así que…

Se quitó la pulsera de Hamsa alrededor de la muñeca y se la ofreció a Ellie. Ella era escéptica a todas las religiones y clases de creencias, pero conocía muy bien el significado de esa mano plateada con un ojo azul. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que Dina le había contado la procedencia de sus antepasados, pero nunca olvidaría la emoción de su voz al relatarlo.

—Un símbolo de protección —recordó Ellie—. Pero… Dina, es muy importante para ti. ¿Seguro que quieres dármela?

Dina esbozó otra sonrisa.

—¡Claro que sí! Así donde quiera que vayas tendrás un pedacito de mí. No será un arma muy intimidante, pero cada vez que la veas recordarás a dónde debes regresar.

Nunca encontraría palabras suficientes para agradecer todo lo que había hecho Dina por ella. Le apartó un mechón de pelo detrás del oído.

—Te quiero —le susurró.

La chica echó la cabeza atrás para soltar una carcajada. Esa era la Dina que conocía. Escucharla reír era una sensación agradable.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo—. Todo el mundo me quiere.

Ellie camufló su repentina timidez contagiándose de la risa de Dina, aunque de una manera más discreta.

—Sabes… a lo que me refiero…

—Sí, lobo. Creo que sí…

Se inclinó para besarla. Fue un beso más corto que el anterior, y sin embargo, era igual de sincero. Dina se separó un poco, sólo lo suficiente para mirarla a los ojos. Su expresión se había vuelto seria.

—Solo prométeme una cosa, Ellie: Haz las paces con Joel. Él es casi como un padre para ti. Eres lo único que le queda.

Ellie observó esos ojos suplicantes que tanto la habían enamorado.

—Lo prometo —dijo. Y en silencio, también prometió que, llegado el momento adecuado, le contaría a Dina toda la verdad.

De repente, la puerta principal se abrió con estrépito; La guitarra tocó unos últimos acordes y sus pies volvieron a tocar tierra.

—¿Ellie? —se oyó la voz de Joel, urgente.

Todavía entre sus brazos, Dina miró por encima del hombro.

—Aquí, Joel —contestó en voz alta.

—¿Dina? —La voz de Joel llegaba amortiguada a sus oídos cada vez que hablaba—. ¿Ellie está bien?

Ambas cruzaron una mirada. Tontamente, Ellie se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, Joel —respondió Dina con cierta ironía—. Ellie está bien.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Dios… —suspiró Joel.

Antes de marcharse, Dina le recordó cómo debía tratar sus heridas si quería evitar que se infectasen, tomó prestado el próximo capítulo que le correspondía, _Savage Starlight: Elemento extraño_, e instándole con la mirada ("Sabes lo que tienes que hacer"), se despidió de Ellie.

Se quedó viéndola cruzar la puerta y bajar las escaleras. Sólo cuando perdió a Dina de vista permitió que sus rodillas flaquearan. Tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Sus labios aún cosquilleaban.

—Hola, Joel —saludó Dina jovial desde la entrada.

—Hola, Dina—. Ellie advirtió que quería mostrarse educado, pero seguía habiendo tensión en su voz—. ¿De verdad que Ellie está bien?

—Ha estado en peores situaciones, te lo seguro. Oh, y me ha dicho que quería hablar contigo. —Alzó la voz y gritó—: ¿Verdad que sí, Ellie?

La idea de volver corriendo al bosque y enfrentarse a una horda de infectados ahora no le parecía tan descabellada. Dina no esperó que respondiese.

—Buenas noches, Joel.

—Buenas noches, Dina. Y gracias por hablar con Ellie.

Escuchó unas sandalias alejándose y luego la puerta cerrarse con un chirrido. El silencio volvió a reinar en la cabaña. Se había pactado una tregua entre ellos. En las ocasiones que discutían, se tomaban un tiempo cada uno, hasta decidir cuando finalmente querían hablar las cosas. Era como una muestra de respeto para demostrar que tenían interés por arreglar sus problemas.

Entonces Joel comenzó a subir las escaleras. A medida que se acercaban sus densos pasos, más rápido latía su corazón. ¿Cuál sería su primera impresión al verla? ¿Estaría enfadado? Sea cual fuera la respuesta, estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse cara a cara con Joel, enterraría sus nervios en el fondo de su estómago.

Una sombra se proyectó en la puerta de su habitación, y tras ella, apareció Joel, con su vieja camisa verde de cuadros y unos vaqueros gastados, a juego con sus zapatos de montar marrones. Sus labios, bajo una barba cada día un poco más canosa, no mostraba ninguna emoción, pero al cruzar una mirada con Ellie, las arrugas de su rostro se relajaron, sólo un instante antes de que advirtiera su moretón en la mejilla y se acercara a ella, preocupado. Ellie no supo articular palabra para protestar y mucho menos alejarse de su toque.

—Oh, pequeña… —Acunó su rostro con las manos. Ellie siempre se maravilló de lo cariñoso y protector que podía llegar a ser Joel, para un hombre tan grande y curtido. Supuso que esas eran unas de las cualidades que significaba ser padre—. ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Cómo te has hecho esto? Y… tus nudillos están…

Ellie respiró hondo, y se lo contó todo. Desde su recorrido a caballo, hasta su descubrimiento del desguace. Describió lo que planeaban los asaltantes y cómo había acabado con ellos uno por uno. No se arrepentía, pero tampoco sentía orgullo en lo que había hecho; Joel escuchaba atentamente, en un completo silencio, en el que pasaba de la curiosidad a la incertidumbre, del más espantoso pánico al más puro alivio.

En el último momento, Ellie decidió omitir su encuentro con Dina: Tenía que asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido y confesado en esa habitación.

Joel necesitó unos segundos para ordenar sus pensamientos. Parecía luchar contra sus propias emociones, el recuerdo de su pasado.

—Durante mucho tiempo me culpé por la muerte de Sarah. Hubiera sido muy fácil rendirme ante este nuevo mundo si ella ya no estaba.

Los ojos de Ellie amenazaron con escocer de nuevo.

—Lo siento mucho, Joel… por todo.

—No quiero que cometas el mismo error. No te estoy pidiendo que lo superes ahora, ni tampoco que lo olvides, pero… intenta vivir con ello y sigue adelante. Tienes a tus amigos, a Dina y a mí. ¿Lo sabes, verdad?

—Gracias, Joel.

—No, Ellie. —Plantó un beso sobre su cabeza—. Gracias a ti.

Daba igual los años que pasaran. Los brazos de Joel la reconfortaban después de haber presenciado el infierno. Estaba a salvo. Estaba en casa.

Joel echó un rápido vistazo al final de las escaleras. Ellie temió su próximo comentario. Su padre movió las cejas, con aire de complicidad.

—Oye, y… ¿le has pedido salir?

—¡Joel! Sólo somos amigas.

—Sí, claro. —Sonrió con diversión—. Pero podéis ser todavía más, si dais el paso.

—¡Joel! —En sus años de convivencia con él, había descubierto que sentía una gran curiosidad por lo que hacía su pequeña: Su primera patrulla, su primera fiesta… Pero hablar de temas amorosos con Joel no era tan habitual.

Por suerte, él lo dejó estar. La contempló durante un instante con fuertes manos sobre sus hombros.

—Te estás haciendo mayor —dijo con nostalgia—. ¡Y yo muy viejo!

—Eh. Sigues dando mucho miedo. A veces pareces un loco cuando te enfadas.

Joel tuvo que tomárselo como un cumplido.

—Gracias… creo. Debes de tener hambre. ¿Qué te parece si preparo algo para cenar mientras pones la mesa?

La sugerencia hizo que su estómago volviera a reclamar atención.

—Eso suena bien, Joel —sonrió en el cuello de su camisa. Tenía un hambre voraz, comparable al de una bestia. Un pensamiento brotó con súbito en su mente, el primer paso, ahora también junto a su tatuaje, para aprender a perdonarse—. Joel.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero adoptar un perro.

La cara de Joel era un poema.

—¿Un perro?

—Sí —respondió Ellie. Sus ojos tenían un brillo especial—. Uno de color negro. Y grande, como un lobo.

* * *

**Y con esto terminamos el fic. Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. Cualquier duda, pregunta o crítica constructiva son muy bien recibidas ^^**

**Espero haber saciado un poco la espera hasta la fecha de salida de la secuela. Aguantemos un poco más, Neil Druckmann y su increíble equipo lo están dando todo por entregarnos el juego lo más pulido posible. Cruzo los dedos porque la trama, al menos, sea igual de buena que la anterior.**

**Resistir y sobrevivir.**

**¡Nos rockeamos y leemos!**


End file.
